Reversal
by Xen-Oh
Summary: X-Over with Ranma 1/2 All The time it is Kagome who snaps. this time it is Inuyasha. He want's a new life but first he wants revenge before he goes. He is going to take them down with some help from a couple of unexpected allies. Flamers Read if u dare


Reversal

 A/N :I feel very humored so I thought to myself that I am so sick of Kagome running away and taking revenge on Inuyasha.  It is his turn now.  X-over with Ranma½ next chapter

Somewhat OCC.  Oh and this isn't An Inuyasha and Kagome Romance.  Nor is it Inuyasha and Kikyo

Flame me if you dare.  The first chapter is a tad disturbed

( ) Means thoughts

I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma½   
  


Ch.1 Inuyasha finally snaps and it feels so good

            Inuyasha was very very pissed off.  Kagome had sat him a dozen times out of boredom. Sango, Shippo and that damn monk just watched and laughed at him.  After he picked himself off the ground, Kagome went back and said she would be gone for a couple weeks.  Inuyasha tried to argue with her but she sat him another dozen times.  That wasn't the worst part; she left a tape recorder with her saying "Sit" and showed Shippo how to use it.  The fox child was sitting Inuyasha every chance he got.  After Inuyasha picked himself off the ground for what must have been the twenty-fifth time and then it came to it came to him in a ray of divine light.  He finally realized what was wrong with his life  (I am going to get all these arsedfaced sons of bitches.  Each and everyone of them) .  With a smile on his face that terrified all the villagers, he went towards Kaede's hut.  He sat down in front of the elderly Miko and took a bunch of deep breaths before he began speaking. "Old Hag, I'm going.  I won't be back until I care again.  If that damn fox sits me again, I'll gut him."  The elderly Miko nodded "But Inuyasha what of the Shikon Shards and Kagome?"  Inuyasha snorted, "She doesn't care.  She'll rather stay in her time and take those tests and as for the Shikon Shards.  I no longer care.  I realized if I became full demon I would be corrupted and controlled.  I will not be anyone's puppet.  Not Naraku's, not Sessomaru's, not Kikyo's and certainly not Kagome's."  Kaede nodded.  "If that is your wish, so be it, but I ask of you to tell Kagome."  Inuyasha nodded.  "Fine I will make my arrangements" and left.  He saw Shippo in the distance and decided to punt him with a running start and all his strength into the next year.  (That felt good)  Inuyasha traveled, not running, nor leaping, just walking and enjoying the scenery. That was when he smelled her.  (Uh eww it smells like dead rotten flesh)  Putting an extra large grin on his face he yelled.  "Come out Kikyo" 

The undead miko came out from behind the tree.  She was kind of put off by the hanyou's large grin. "So Inuyasha. Are you ready to come to hell with me?"  The hanyou nodded like a little child.  "Yep sure am."  The miko nodded and hugged him. "Good you are finally learning."  Inuyasha nodded "Can I tell you something first?"  The miko nodded.  Inuyasha got real close to her face.  "You smell like dead shit" and then he pulled out his sword and cut her in half before she could say anything.  She turned to dust and Inuyasha smiled.  He murmured "Ding Dong! The bitch is dead!"  He danced around her ashes and then took a pissed on them.  (That's one down.  So many more to go.)  He walked off.  Minutes later he walked back and spat a giant loogie on to the ashes.  

The Next Day: Western Lands (Nighttime) 

            Inuyasha was sneaking into the castle where his one armed brother lived.  In his head he was playing the theme to mission impossible (Damn Kagome for getting that stuck in my head) He wasn't here to kill his brother; that would be to easy.  No he came for another reason, to embarrass him for something he did to Inuyasha many years ago.  He eventually got to the master bedroom where his brother was actually sleeping (The fool) Inuyasha quickly did his deed, left a note signed by him and left the castle, but not before bashing the head in of that annoying creature, Jaken.  Inuyasha stayed awake outside the castle until morning and that's when his brother woke up as well as every creature in the ten-mile radius.  "IIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha smirked and ran away, still carrying his brother's tail. (Next Kouga)

            The next day:  Wolf Territory

            Inuyasha was whistling a merry tune.  On top of his fire rat robes he was wearing a white fur vest that matched his hair. He stopped whistling once he got to Kouga's cave.  He went inside and found Kouga sleeping (Oh this is going to be good).  Pulling out one of Kagome's razors, he quickly shaved every hair off his body and ran out the cave before anyone woke up.  (Hmm I should make Kagome pay extra) He thought as he ran away.

            Next Day:  Same place.

            Inuyasha walked back out the forest into the wolf territory whistling the same tune.  That's when he saw Kouga.  He fell down laughing.  Kouga skin was light pink, and dressed in a giant robe that looked like a dress.  Cheeks as red as his very bald head, he yelled "Shut Up Dog Turd!" "Okay hairless wolf.  What happened to you?"  Inuyasha said putting his hands up in a peace gesture and trying to hold in his laughter.  Kouga sighed, "My pack kicked me out because I went bald.  They were scared I would infect them or something. What are you doing here anyway?"  Inuyasha was laughing in the inside (Oh that's right.  Wolf Youkai exile their bald. Oh well) He put on a sad face and spoke mournfully "I came to congratulate you on winning Kagome.  She finally fell in love with you. In matter of fact she gave me this letter to deliver to you as a final insult towards me" He handed Kouga a letter in Kagome's handwriting.  Kouga looked at it, sniffed it and turned it over several times. "Umm Dog turd read it to me" Inuyasha face faulted and grabbed the letter.  "Dear Kouga.  I love you not Dog Turd.  I will be back in several weeks to become your mate.  Meet me at the bone eater's well and give me a giant kiss.  No matter how I say I don't love you, I'm kidding.  Force me please.  I get pleasure from your manliness.  Love Kagome" Inuyasha looked at Kouga and found his shaved tail wagging.  Inuyashu stuck out his hand "No hard feelings.  The better Youkai won" Kouga nodded his head "You know Inuyasha, you're not that bad" Kouga shook his hand and ran away.  A couple minutes pasted and a giant grin appeared on his face.  (Oh Kagome is going to rue the day she sat me too many times)  Inuyasha walked off.  (Time to get my old Friends, but I'm going to need some help.  Whose evil enough to pull of my revenge.)  Inuyasha sat in a tree thinking of all the people who could help him when once again the gods of revenge gave him "The Idea". Banging his fist into the other one Inuyasha yelled out  "Naraku!!"  Smiling; the not so stressed hanyou headed off to look for Naraku.  

            Two Days later:  Naraku's domain

            To Inuyasha's surprise, it was pretty easy to find Naraku's castle when he was no longer thinking about getting revenge on him.  He found Naraku's castle and walked inside to find him smoking some 'herbs' with Sango's brother.  He didn't appear that dead though.  He was laughing really loud and telling funny stories about Sango.  That's when Naraku noticed Inuyasha.  "Oh SHIT!!"  He put on his baboon pelt as was prepared to leave, when Inuyasha yelled.  "Wait!!!! I no longer want revenge against you!"  That stopped Naraku in his tracks. "You…Don't?  What changed your mind" "I'll tell you if you pass that shit" Naraku nodded, whipping off his pelt and handing the hanyou some 'herbs.'  Inuyasha sat down and told his story off what he has been doing for the last couple of days.  When it was done, all three men stared at each other and started laughing very hard. "Wait wait, so you took a piss on Kikyo's ashes, cut off Sessomaru's tail and turned it into a vest, shaved Kouga bald, getting him exiled from his tribe and basically forced him onto Kagome."  Kohaku said, rolling on the floor holding his guts.  "And I thought I was evil." Naraku said.  Inuyasha nodded "Dude I totally get why you do this shit, it's so fucking fun.  Is that why you killed Kikyo?"  Naraku shook his head "No.  You know I came from Onigumo right?" Both men nodded. "Well the reason is that everyday Kikyo came by, she forced him to eat horse shit.  He couldn't move.  So he wanted revenge and poof here I am" Inuyasha stopped taking a puff. "Dude dhat's some sick shit.  I totally forgive you man."  Inuyasha said. Kohaku ran off to puke while the former enemies laughed.  Naraku recovered first. "So where you going to go?"  "I don't know.  I want revenge first and you can help me."  Naraku nodded "Okay I'll help.  But first I would want to apologize for dhat bitch Kikyo sealing you to a tree."  Inuyasha nodded "No problem, She was always anal.  But I have a question.  Is Kohaku really dead and why do you want the shards?"  Naraku shook his head. "No man dhats some shit he came up with to avoid going back to Sango.  I healed him the minute our paths crossed.  I may be a bastard, but I ain't no asshole.  As for the shards I want to become a full demon and purge all those memories of Kikyo making Onigumo eating shit" Kohaku came back from his puking.  "So what else are you going to do to Kagome and the others?" Inuyasha sighed, "Are you going to help?" "If only you give us the shards Kagome has" "Deal"  Inuyasha told him of what he planned and Naraku simply commented, "DHATS SUM CRUEL SHIT YOU GOT PLANNED. Count me in!"  Kohaku agreed "Me too!"  Inuyasha  smirked "First we smoke sum of dhese herbs.  Dis sum good shit"  "So who are we going to get first."  Naraku asked taking a puff.  Inuyasha replied, "DE MONK"

            A week and the half later:  Kaede's village.

            This has been a bunch of really good days for Miroku.  He groped ten girls.  Inuyasha hasn't been seen in weeks and Sango kissed him; he didn't care it was accidental.  He was on top of the world.  He didn't notice the homeless person right in front of him.  They both collided into each other and fell to the ground.  Miroku didn't notice him mutter a couple of words and grabbed his cursed armed.  He lifted the beggar of the floor and went onto his way.  He saw some cute village girls and wanted to cop a feel.  Right before he gets a feel, his hand stopped and went for the nearest person, the girl's stronger elder brother.  He then turns his head to find a hand on his ass, and to that hand was a monk who looks like he died.  The man decided that the monk could die again and swiftly beats the monk to a pulp, but then the monk grabbed the guys crotch.  Several of the village youth saw this and began beating the monk, not even listening to his excuse that his hand was possessed.   

            The beggar turned the corner and turned into Naraku.  Inuyasha and Kohaku jump from the tree and all three men began laughing.  "I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier.  After all I knew his grandfather was perverted."  Kohaku laughed slapping Inuyasha on the back "Man that was a good idea, cursing his hand to grope men instead of women.  I bet he gets beaten all day."  Inuyasha smiled.  "Naraku, next is Sango." "Oh let me do it" Kohaku said.  Naraku nodded and Kohaku turned into a beggar and limped of towards Sango.  

            Sango was laughing at the beating Miroku was getting. She didn't even notice a small begger touch her bone boomerang and mutter a phrase.  The boomerang glowed black for an instant and quickly turned back to normal.  The beggar quickly ran off.

            "Okay release the minor youkai" Kohaku said.  Naraku smiled and released a spider youkai. It was just to stand there in front of Sango.  Inuyasha watched excitedly.

            Sango turned around when Miroku grabbed another guy and got hit where the sun don't shine.  That was when she noticed the youkai standing right behind her. (Easy Kill)  She thought as she hurled her boomerang at the youkai.  It just stood there and Sango thought it was commiting suicide until her boomerang swerved in mid air and began going after her.  "What the.."  She didn't get to finish because she was knocked out.  The spider youkai disappeared, laughing.

            "Oh that was too sweet" Kohaku said.  Naraku was on the floor laughing.  "Oh the irony" Inuyasha said.  Suddenly he sniffed in the air. "Guys Kagomes back. Time for the final act."  
  


            Kagome came back early because she was scared out her mind.  Inuyasha didn't come back to get her, complaining like usual and begging her to look for his precious 'shards' She climbed out the well to see a bloody Kaede leaning on a tree.  "Kaede!  What has happened?"  The elder miko whispered weakly "Inuyasha went insane.  Somehow took beads off and placed them on me. I can't take them off …you must take off the beads and give me…. the shards."  Kagome gave the shards to the miko who had fainted. "Hurry…take…beads…off."  Kagome carefully took the beads off her neck.  "Good…Place them in my hand…so… I… can reseal Inuyasha" Kagome complied planning on sitting the hanyou a thousand times.  Kaede started to chant and the beads flew off her hand.  Right onto Kagome's neck "What the?"  "SIT" Kagome slammed into the ground as Kaede began laughing insanely.  "Kaede explain yourself" Kagome demanded.  "SIT" Kagome slammed into the ground again as she stared into Kaede's golden eye (Wait a minute, Kaede doesn't have golden eyes)  "Inuyasha!!"  Kaede flipped onto her feet and laughed even harder "So now you figure it out" In a whirl of fire.  Kaede disappeared and in her place stood Inuyasha WITHOUT any Rosary beads.  Kagome yelled "SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" but nothing happened "Kagome you remove my beads!"  He said in fake astonishment.  "Thank you" She lifted herself of the ground "What is the meaning of this?"  She said.  "Simple.  I got sick of everyone's crap so I took care of it, now I am going to live my life."

"How could you do all of this, you don't have this power" "Correct" said a voice behind a tree Kagome turned around to come face to face with Naraku.  She drew a bow and prepared to shoot him when the simple word came out "SIT" She slammed into the ground again.  Naraku smiled and walked to Inuyasha, making sure he didn't miss putting a muddy shoeprint in her ass, he high-fived Inuyasha.  Inuyasha bowed and gave Narauku the shards and a big hug. "You and Kohaku have a good life yah hear."  Kagome was in shock.  "You are not going to get away with this.  My family will wonder where I am if you kill me.  And I'll hunt you through this world wherever you go!"  "That's why I'm going to your world.  I'm going to be happy there.  As for your family I'll just tell them you broke me heart and eloped with Kouga and decided to stay in the past" Kagome gasped as she stood up "You wouldn't dare!" "Sit" Kagome came crashing to the floor Inuyasha crouched down "I'm not going to kill you.  Just do something much worse.  See you later Kouga's mate"  "You didn't!" Inuyasha smiled "I did" and after a couple more sits he and Naraku leaped into the forest.  Kohaku was watching silently laughing at Kagome.  "Shh! I hear the wind" Inuyasha whispered as Kouga come into the field of vision.  Je was wearing his regular clothes but he was still as bold as a naked mole rat.  He picked up Kagome and even as she struggled against him, he kissed her hard. Naraku whispered, "Did you know that wolf youkai have the worst smelling breath out there."  Inuyasha and Kohaku began laughing even harder.  Kagome was about to knee Kouga, when Inuyasha got an idea. He whispered it to Naraku who agreed and done his last evil deed in seconds.  Inuyasha ran out and yelled "Sit" Kagome slamed into the ground and before Kouga could complain Inuyasha quickly whispered something into Kouga's ears Kouga's eyes widen in amusement and he started laughing very hard.  Inuyasha jumped back into the bushes.  Kagome got up not even realizing what just happened.  "Kouga I don't like you.  Not at all I'll never be your mate."  Kouga smirked "Sit" Kagome slammed into the ground with shock and Kouga lifted her into his arms and bound off.  Inuyasha walked to the well "Well guys got to go."  "Can we come visit?" Kohaku asked.  Inuyasha nodded.  He took out his sword and cut off a portion of his hair until it was just past his neck.  He handed Naraku the hair. "Here I assume you know tracking spells right?"  Naraku nodded "Also this hair will let you through the well and remember a remembrance spell just in case I don't remember for some insane reason, so I would remember you two."  Inuyasha waved goodbye and jumped into the well.  Naraku turned to Kohaku "I guess we should be looking for the rest of the shards."  Kohaku said. Naraku nodded "But I rather watch how our tricks play off" Kohaku grinned and the two not so bad villains ran off the see the results of their fun.

Modern Day:  Kagome's home two hours later 

"Ohh Poor Inuyasha" Kagome's mother said hugging the crying Inuyasha.  Kagome's grandfather patted the boys back. "Who dare our daughter leave you after you told her you loved her.   I can't believe our Kagome would cut your hair and elope with your best friend.  She is no longer part of our family for dishonoring us like that" Kagome's mother agreed "from this day forward Kagome is no longer part of our family" Inuyasha hugged Kagome's mother "I don't think I can  go back to my time.  Can I have a pack so I can leave?"  Souta stood up "Where are you going to go?"  Inuyasha shook his head drying his tears.  "I'm going to find me.  I may not come back, so I thank you all for all your support.  Kagome's mom with tears in her eyes handed Inuyasha a camping bag with food, money, camping supplies and clothes meant for Souta in the future.  She hugged him and gave his ears one last tweak before putting a hat on his head.  Inuyasha bowed again and walked out the door and started his new life.

Six months later:  China

Inuyasha was having some fun He has been all over the world picking up languages and learn new fighting tricks.  He was currently at a place he thought his map said was a training ground full of hot springs.  His Chinese wasn't that good yet so he didn't hear the guide's warning about them being cursed.  He turned around and was knocked into a spring by a foot to the head.

A/N:  And this is wear our story starts

Later Read And Review (Please


End file.
